It Started with a Dragon Ball
by Infinite Pen
Summary: Bulma has something Prince Vegeta wants desperately, but she's not giving it up without a fight! Stop me if you've heard this one before! one-shot...slight humor I think. Keep reading for the twist,ITS DIFFERENT! Please R&R. Thanks!


**It Started with a Dragon Ball**

Don't own DBZ!

He slowly strutted up to her and came to a halt when he was just a little over five steps away from her. He stood arrogantly with his arms crossed and feet shoulder with apart, and his eyes scanned her perfectly measured body up and down then trailed to the precious one star Dragon Ball she had tucked under one arm, against her hip. He curled his lips into a smirk as his narrowed dark eyes went to meet her bold blue ones.

She was not intimidated by the Saiyan Prince one bit, standing tall and proud, as she returned his sneer with a rather mischievous smile of her own.

"Looking for something buddy?" Bulma asked as she playfully rolled the ball against the side of her upper body.

"As a matter of fact, I am…" Vegeta continued to study her. "…and you have just what I'm looking for."

"Oh really?" She asked, tapping a foot. "And how just how bad do you want this thing?"

"You have no idea." He licked his lips. "Now, hand it over."

"Hmph!" she whipped her head back, tossing her turquoise tresses. "Did you honestly think that I would simply give it up just like that? Well you've got another thing coming, mister…because I'm not scared of you and I'm not going _down_ without a fight!"

"If that's how you want it…" he chuckled, removing his white gloves and carelessly tossing them behind. "…I actually prefer this way myself."

"What are you waiting for, then? Just try and take it." She boldly challenged.

"Very well then…ready or not here I come!" He hesitantly brought one foot in front of the other as he slowly moved forward. Coming to an arms width in front of her, he paused.

"What's the matter?" she taunted. "Having second thoughts?"

"As if I ever back down from a challenge…especially when it's coming from such a scrawny and ridiculously hideous creature as you. I came to this planet with only one objective, and I will not be satisfied until I get what I want. " He narrowed his eyes at her and cracked his knuckles. "Now…I'm giving you one last chance to willingly concede my command or suffer the consequences."

"Oh yeah?" She took the last step to meet him and firmly poked him in the chest with an index finger as she looked up to him. "Well, like I said before, you're not getting it that easily."

He then calmly reached for the golden ball with one hand as he continued to stare her in the eyes. She evaded his attempt by grabbing it with both hands and tauntingly held it high over her head. His body pressed against hers as he moved in closer while stretching out an arm for the golden ball, steadily advancing the other hand up her smooth curves.

She slowly brought it to the other side of her body as one of his hands followed and the other softly raked through her hair. He gently tugged at the ball now under her opposite arm, causing her to cunningly relocate it behind her back.

The unwavering gaze between them was broken when he leaned forward and nuzzled on her neck at the same time stealthily rapping his arm around her body. Instead of the ball, he deliberately grasped her backside pulling her closer, and she subconsciously submitted to his advances as they began ravishing each other hungrily with kisses. They slowly fell back, crashing down on top of the ball.

"And here I was expecting a good challenge…" He seductively whispered, brushing his lips across her earlobe causing her to shudder lightly. "…you disappoint me earthling."

She could not utter a single word, letting out only moans as he continued with his seduction. She suddenly squirmed under him, causing him to put his aspirations on hold as he questionably looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked despondently.

She began awkwardly reaching behind her back and pulled out a deflated Dragon Ball.

"Well…there goes your immortality." She teased, giggling. He agitatedly snatched the flattened object from her and randomly tossed it to the side.

"Who cares about a silly quest for immortality? I'd much rather _die*_ right now." He anxiously seethed still looking down at her.

"Ooooh…sounds like someone's been reading Shakespeare!" she laughed. "Wow Vegeta! I'm impressed!"

"…yeah…well…" he blushed as he was snatched down into another deep kiss.

************

"Mom!"Trunks called to Bulma, who was washing dishes after lunch the next day. "Have you seen my ball?"

The loud sound of glass shattering, as it hit the floor, echoed through the kitchen.

"Uh...What ball?" She responded while her face turned bright red, knowing exactly what ball he was talking about.

"You know the one you bought me that looks like a big one star Dragon Ball? Goten and I wanna play kickball." Trunks smiled. He never saw the Namekian balls in person, so he assumed the size was unusually larger than a regular one.

"Um…did you check your room?" She asked nervously, now cleaning up pieces of broken china.

"Yeah…" He said scratching his head. "It's not there."

"Are you sure?" Her eyes frantically moved around.

"I'm pretty sure it was sitting next to my bed last night before I went to sleep, and now it's gone." He folded his arms.

"How about we go and buy you another one later on? Go find something else to play with for the time being." She chuckled, showing signs of relief.

"Okay…let's go Goten!" Trunks smiled and walked off as Goten ran behind him.

"…But I wanna play kickball!" the younger half-sayian pouted. Their version of kickball consisted of one person kicking the ball and seeing how far it goes while the other one tries to catch it.

"I know Goten…so do I." Trunks huffed. "I have plenty other balls...let's go get another."

The boys ran down the hall leading to the bedrooms, and Trunks suddenly stopped before they reached his room.

"What's the matter?" Goten called, now waiting by Trunks' room.

He then slowly walked backwards and paused at his parents' door that was wide open, and there was a yellow object peeking from under their bed that caught his eye. He entered the room and pulled out the deflated ball and frowned.

"What's that?" Goten asked looking over his shoulder.

"It's my ball. The one I was looking for." He stood up and stomped out of his parents' room.

"What happened to it?" Goten tilted his head as he followed behind him once more.

"It looks like my parents were playing with it again!" Trunks growled, as headed back to the kitchen. "Mom!"

'Gee…that wasn't very nice of his parents to do his ball like that…and they didn't even invite him to play with it too.' Goten thought innocently to himself.

* * *

*If it just so happens to be any English majors reading this, please correct me if I'm wrong, as I recall in some of Shakespeare's works the way he used the word _die_ meant to have an orgasm (Couldn't give you a specific line though).

Now…honestly, how many people thought this was just an average Vegeta and Bulma get together on Namek in the beginning? Raise your hand. :P Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
